


Midnight Candy

by Shellyyum



Series: The Collection [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Protagonist, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: One shots with Shuichi and various Danganronpa V3's cast. Multichapter.ON HIATUSPoor Shuichi Saihara is caught between a rock and a hard place.





	1. Rantaro Amami x Shuichi Saihara: Fake Love?

“A-Are you sure?”

Shuichi held down the lump in his throat while Rantaro Amami quietly if cautiously bent over the Ultimate Detective but the prodding and poking just made the sensation worse off and pleasurable too.

“I know from experience, Shuichi.”

Oh yeah, Rantaro’s sister complex but did it really mean…?

Rantaro nodded in response to Shuichi’s thoughts while lowering the detective’s pants effortlessly thus the squirming began. The squirming and the massaging of Shuichi’s balls with Rantaro’s mouth while breaking through the moans and groans from Shuichi that cascaded rapidly.

“O-O-H!”

“For a detective, you’re tight and I like that.”

Shuddering broke on Shuichi’s lips as Rantaro’s tongue lashed against those same balls yet the squeezing came gently if tediously next though standing at the end, Shuichi felt the tip of his cock go wet and harder. Harder till it ached.

Stifling around the very mention of love and sex made the detective even more rigid inside yet with Rantaro tenderly leadingly his grand debut into Shuichi though anxiety swept over him, it wouldn’t hurt, would it? No, Rantaro had promised but this…this was quivering the very bones.

The very that held him up hastily.

“Try not to scream. Hold it in, Shuichi.”

“What do you mean--”

The thrusting commenced, and all Shuichi could focus on was the rippling sensations threatening the very sincerity within yet, he loved it.  He loved it.

Loved how Rantaro grabbed him from behind holding the pace and steadiness of the thrusts and boy, did the agony of hurt subsided as Shuichi kindly took to the expanding from behind. Oh, how he loved the green haired boy more than he did Kaede or Kokichi and Shuichi could have been caught between them both but Rantaro snatched up the prize instead. The prize-Shuichi Saihara

“Rant-aro…harder, p-please.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Panting worse than imaginable, Shuichi held out as another front was opened and Rantaro multitasked with a hand underreaching over Shuichi’s balls and onto his cock, stroking the very bottom to the tippy top. More erupted gasps and strung along desire made it worse as Shuichi’s voice reached the peak and he muffled the screams with his balled-up sleeves, placing it over and letting the screams die.

“So, the Ultimate Detective wants me more, does he? Ha. I’m lucky I got to you first. You wouldn’t know what to do with a girl, huh?”

Kaede.  
Oh yes, strange things girls were but her big breasts…warmth and sloppy kisses released onto Shuichi’s neck as the length between him and Rantaro closed.

“M-More…” Shuichi weakly demanded but who was the submissive one?

“You’re so dirty Ultimate Detective. Never knew you liked it rough.”

“I d-didn’t either-”

Another facet of Shuichi Saihara led itself into the light, but the motions were worsening or bettering the gasps and the wetness got difficult to ignore. His precum. Oh god!

More. More. More.

Switching Shuichi around, Rantaro hurriedly shoved his cock deeper into Shuichi which freed his hands and boy did they wander and sucked onto the trembling cock that Shuichi was holding back. He didn’t quite wanna cum yet, the climax was partially there, and he could be offered more, right? Offered more.

“You _naughty_ Detective.” Rantaro huffed trailing his kisses across Shuichi’s now ripped open shirt, the buttons now underneath them but the agony of stepping onto them was enough to retie the pleasure back to both. “You’re so tight..I wanna…”

“Then do it.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, Shuichi Saihara.” Rantaro cautioned sternly pulling and scratching all down Shuichi’s now barren back although all he yearned for was within grasp. Was within the light. “I’ll do the fucking, not you and I’ll tell you when you can cum-that won’t be for a while either. I want to _experience_ you, I want you.”

“I-I-”

Mouths touched and flung off the balance that Shuichi shakily held to and his hand meandered to the base of his own cock following the rhythm left behind. Oh boy, did this detective not understand how sex worked even less his own body and sexual desires acquired during this game between him, Rantaro, Kokichi, and Kaede.

Time was measured too well and while the night time announcements rang in the background, Shuichi let out a disappointing yet steady stream of his cum but Rantaro was quick to suck on the tip, bringing the cum back into his mouth and Shuichi swore he heard Rantaro swallow it all.

“You couldn’t handle it, could you?” Rantaro teased, touching the base of Shuichi’s neck after more cum splashed around inside, and without a release of pinned up groans, Rantaro was done.

Shuichi was done.

It was past bedtime?

It was beyond the time they wanted?

Should he stay? Or should he leave embarrassed?

“Stay, Shuichi.”

Eyes glossed over, Shuichi plummeted back with his body defeated and raging still but with some strength and daring, he caught Rantaro’s hands, no pulling away this time.

“Does that mean you-”

“Maybe, Shuichi. Maybe I do. It’s a mystery like my Ultimate talent.”

 


	2. Kaede Akamatsu x Shuichi Shuichi:  First Love

 Serenity befell them. Serenity and ethereal moments jousted through their eyes and desires, making their hearts meld and wander to each other. Was he, Shuichi Saihara, doing this right? Was he meant to give up his own purity and right to love to this girl, Kaede Akamatsu, in dire times? In troubling and befitting times that let their sexual hunger roam as it only took a hand or two for Shuichi to instantly drown in love. First loves were the best.

First loves left him seething in raw unadulterated energy and he would grasp that feeling into actions transcribing what his words failed to offer. He wasn't the bumbling Ultimate Detective but the Ultimate Lover, or rather he was renewed by the string of love, of Kaede's body before him. The sexual desire bubbling with every moment with her but they'd make love here, right? Was it obscene to entrap him into a love that was ephemeral? Love wasn't needed yet a discarded experience which led him to wander his tongue closer and further still. His heart hammered, and his ears felt clogged, but she moaned and mumbled the unfettered pleasure, the binding of actions to a soul.

They'd make love.

They'd make it worthwhile within this first love.

With her nearly undressed and him going by moments, varied ones at that, he took the barren route and pressed his now naked flesh against her, experiencing the growing erection and seeing it for the first time and blushing hard.

First love.

First love.

“S-Shuichi…please be gentle with me.”

“Always, Kaede. Always for I love you.”

Her eyes glistened with a wetness that trailed down the edges of her cheeks, but he smooched every one of those rolling tears while he pushed into her softened and tight pussy.

Shuddering as weakness overcame him, the pleasure blasting straight into his heart and bones, the very same one that shoved in further, the thickness and tightness of her, sprung his precum further in.

Ravishing her breasts with his juicy saliva and taking those hardened nipples in between his thrusting with a tender mouth. She grasped onto his body, wrapping her legs closed around as he held onto the first love-their love making held in splendor.

“Let me taste you.”

“O-Okay…”

“I wanna have you in my mouth, Shuichi.”

Embarrassed slightly, he released his tension in her and he hovered his body over her face and her taking in his girth and length willingly, the shivering interrupted his thinking as her lips tightened almost sucking the tip while he found it intimately beautiful.

Oh, how he loved Kaede Akamatsu.

How he desired the very finer things in her body.

Her soul caressing his.

Her heartbeat hammering in his own ears and him reaching the peak but holding on to her, allowing her tongue to whip back and forth against the sides and tip of his cock. Hands grasping, and her face redden with unmatched and satisfied yearnings, and her quite cute squeaking, almost making it seem like a doll to have all for his own.

She was cute.

She was gorgeous.

He loved her beyond life.

Beyond this Killing Game.

Unfettered by any unbridled emotion, he wanted more from her-he wanted to always be with her, wanted the finer things that he could have been denied but chose to obtain. Maybe later they could get married? No, that was too far ahead and for now, his heart was the destination as she piled on top of him, jerking his cock with a free hand before interlocking her body on his cock. A perfect fit.

A perfect first love.

She rode him quietly, but the squeaks evolved to her slight screaming in joy and there wasn’t anything more than he could have. He wanted to release into her as he didn’t care for the consequences because he needed her. He needed to fill her up, but the wild thoughts sprung as his own eyes watered.

“I want all of you, Shuichi.” She demanded meekly as if the strength left her voice and the struggle was present in her exasperated words. “I don’t care anymore, Shuichi Saihara. I need you. Please, don’t hesitate to fill me…with all of you. I will take it, all of it.”

Was this the Kaede he was used to?

No, love had transformed her desires and she was blasting at full speed, taking the main control and orgasming at every turn and each time deeper and longer. Holding onto his heart then and there, he would have been cautious, but he sincerely loved her. He would die for her and make her, his’.  She’d be more than a best friend, a girlfriend, and lover.

“Shuichi Saihara, please love me forever…”

“O-Of course, Kaede. I will do that, and I promise you.”

Her own orgasms peaked and peaked time after time but holding back his own climax was enough to bring serenity, sincerely to them both. He couldn’t have loved a better woman, a better Ultimate.

“K-K-Kaede…” His groans and even contractions were closer and soon, he’d burst but she rode him faster, upping his own desire to cum. His own desire to spill his seed into her but syncing her to own orgasms was enough to put him on the path.

He wanted the timing correct and as a detective, he found the easiest was locking his mouth against hers’ and just massaging her tongue frequently till she couldn’t keep up desperately no escape was found but was she really glancing for it?

“SHUICHI!”

“KAEDE!”

And like that, desires were satisfied but Shuichi cradled the weak Kaede in the blankets and to his arms and wondered if the Killing Game wasn’t too bad if he found her, right?

He needed her.

Breathless as he could, he would never separate from her and vice versa on her side.

_Kaede Akamatsu…_

_Him, Shuichi Saihara_

_Love me always, okay?_

_Tell me through your actions that you want me always._

_Cherish me._

_Have me for a lifetime, won’t you?_

_Make this oath to me._

Words stirring in his head as if reading and articulating her meanings through her softened breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music listened to Hatsukoi (First Love) and Chikai by Utada Hikaru


	3. Miu Iruma x Shuichi Saihara: Groovy

Shuichi spread his legs so tensely awaiting the moment to commence but Miu like always was preoccupied with her stack of “toys” as she coined them. Toys? Sex toys, he could only summarize but he didn’t register the variety of them as time after time, she dug further into the pile, organizing no doubt the one appropriate to the situation.  

“Pooichi!”

“Y-Yes!”

He didn’t have much time to cry out as she latched her mouth to his dick, swallowing it almost whole and not gagging. Did she do this often? The wonders of her sexual history swirled in his head but ripping through was the innumerable gratifications plaguing his sore body. And her constant bickering as her tongue swished and swirled digging deeper into the opening of the tip and the ripples of aching enjoyment ringing out through his body making his analytical skills almost nonexistent.This was no trial and she intended to fuck him silly though the idea of being fucked in front of others in the trial room turned him completely on. Why not? Why not? Retraining himself slightly and giving in only to push Miu’s head further down as she reached near the ending of his cock. She should stay there.

“Miu…M-Mui…”

She slid back graciously, and he swore he could maybe feel the glide of her teeth but shuddering now would be meaningless. He had consented all right and the night of his life would be here.

“W-What!”

Twisting him back and stretching out his cheeks as he felt the pressure of the strap on going inside and soon, he was salivating and hot. Hot to the touch but this was satisfying and content on his part.The sheets crumpled in his closed palms as his body arched but speedily jammed down but the slam of the strap-on against his walls was enough to slither out precum that soon gushed out but no cum yet, he wouldn’t allow it to be this way.

He’d hold back but Miu was relentless in her pursuit of the desires of the flesh but yeah, she wasn’t any pushover when it came to the delightful sexual acts that she engaged with now. Was he really a **bottom** in all of this? Why was everyone so demanding on him?

“K-Keep going…faster…”

“Not yet, Pooichi. I want you to cum at my discretion.”

Again. Another controlling aspect despite the convincing confidence, she didn’t let up as her hands twined and twisted with the squeezing of his cock then clinging around his waist. So hard and unnerving was the maniacal planning she had sought and perfected.

She was indeed perverted but the driving in, the jostle of the intimidated fake cock was enough to send his senses into overdrive and him again trying to give in to the pleasures being received. The manner of which she was intimate with produced the desired effects of his groaning and yelling through the walls. Did others hear? Let them. Let them partake in his greatest joy.

Being fucked senselessly.

“Ahhh..”

His ahoge stiffened as the pull was forcing his head back but her lips ravished his neck soon the nearness of her with her breasts pilling on to his upper back and her rubbing against his own hardened nipples before her fingers jammed into his mouth.

“Taste me.”

It was certainly a taste.

The release was powerful, but he still fought desperately against the rising cum that accelerated into his balls and would want to shoot out.

He found that he could turn back to his senses, but she had laid herself out, a finger in her pussy all the while her moans reverberated into his sensitive ears. Though he wanted to fuck her more than ever yet first, he had liked the taste of her and desired to eat it more. Soon, with the straightening of his body, he hovered over her, sticking his tongue inward as it more than likely had its own agenda.

“Oh, POOICHI!”

The reckoning arrived.

She orgasmed in his face, in his mouth and he readily took it with great satisfaction grabbing his own cock in the aftermath slapping it against her face watching her weakly kiss the tip before positioning in the space between her breasts. The titty fucking.

“Oh, P-Pooichi…”

She tightened her breasts allowing her nipples to stand on end, but he was already trailing his own precum on those same nipples.

“POOICHI!”

She screamed as her eyes were reddened with his cum, now running down like tears.

“Pooichi…that was…”

“I’m surprised too.” He answered quickly.

“Wanna do more tomorrow?”

“Yes.”   


	4. Kokichi Ouma/Oma x Shuichi Saihara: Unbreakable Tie

“I’ll be the detective this time, Shuichi.”

“K-Kokichi, that’s not easy to do-” Shuichi stammered a bit too easily, but he could experience the closeness of Kokichi Ouma and his mischievous ways.

“What’s wrong with being the Ultimate Detective? Nishishi. Scared I’d mess it up?”

“No-No that’s not what I’m saying, I just find it weird to…” Shyly placing a hand to cheek and wiping away the embarrassment.

“Want me, my dear Shuichi? I’m willing to let you go this time…”

Oh yeah, another fantasy of Kokichi’s but with a sprain, Shuichi extended out to touch the Supreme Leader and gain the upper hand, as he was the Ultimate Thief Arsene Lupin and any attempt not to play was meant to be reckoned with, plus he didn’t want Kokichi to fake cry again. How much crocodile tears did someone have?

“Umm…I am not going anywhere.”

“Pretty bold of you, Lupin.” Kokichi smirked with his signature single finger to his lips, sneakily grabbing Shuichi’s waist attempting at the same time to undress Shuichi, as if more than enough was puzzling already.

“Herlock Sholmes*!”

“Be quiet Lupin. I won’t turn you in unless you do me a big favor.”

“F-Favor with a world-famous detective? I-I can’t-”

“Nishishi. It won’t hurt…”

Where had Shuichi heard that before?

“Do your worse Sholmes!” He cried boldly but regretting it immediately as his pants dropped and his checkered underwear tightened around his bulge. How many times was Kokichi gonna tease him? And how many times would Shuichi allow the sensations now vibrating to propel his heart forward? No, body.

And the teasing ventured closer with Kokichi rubbing Shuichi’s cock on the outside persuading him further not to give into the Supreme Leader’s hands; Although he felt the magical desire stiffly taking shape inside his ever-growing cock, could they really do _this **-**_ **THIS,** here? Wasn’t Monokuma watching them? Wasn’t the Monokubs? Was that the appeal of this risky game? Worse off than the Killing Game?

Losing his innocence to Kokichi Ouma? What about Kaede-

“Stop thinking about her.” Kokichi snapped winding his fingers through the fabric of the underwear then tearing it off only momentarily grinning.

“K-Kokichi!”

“I want only you on me. Eyes and everything else. I want you dear Shuichi…nishishi.”

Was Kokichi getting too far into this roleplay?

“I want your eyes on me. You’re mine, Shuichi.”

“K-Kokichi-maybe this is going too far.” Shuichi stammered briefly fluttering his freed hairs and caressing the very essence of him.

“Nishishi. Not far enough.”

Stuttering in his chest almost halted his heart although Shuichi didn’t have the faith to continue going on in this little charade with Kokichi; Though grabbing Kokichi by the hair stimulated Shuichi to stiff it thus yanking Kokichi more in sync with his own body. His own stilted breath.

“Hey-”

“Maybe you should do this for me instead, detective.”

The kiss was sloppy and damaging even if Kokichi followed it perfectly or so Shuichi could predict by the Supreme Leader’s reactions. It was completely terrible but syncing it with the rhythm of his now ever living heart, the push motion of hands freed Kokichi of his bandana then his shirt.

“Nishishi. There is my pretty little detective.”

The immersion was shattered by this exact flow of time yet, Shuichi was too engrossed in those kisses that followed the lines on Kokichi’s chest then shot back up to his neck, leaving little love bites in the wake of his throat and crane of the neck.

“You’re mine, then, Kokichi.”

“I like to hear that nishishi.”

Straddling Shuichi by the waist as the weight shifted and the walls came at them, bumping and bruises their backs. Flipping over and over on the walls as Shuichi finally gained ground and pinned Kokichi on that same wall.

As the world began flowing away from them, a magical entrance of emotions stirred in him, and he realized perhaps that he loved the Supreme Leader but was it permissible here? Was it okay to accept the pain of loss and gain?

Of love?

Of melting into each other?

It wasn’t just sex but a declaration of love.

Did Kokichi experience it too?

“Shuichi..nishishi…”

“Kokichi, are you-?”

“You sound like you’re giving up.”

“Never.”

Then everything became refiner and freer.

The caresses were thrilling on their own, but Shuichi’s eyelashes fluttered and swam through the sea of an everchanging build up of tears. Tears that Kokichi kissed steadily. Almost willing to have it all and to say it was wonderful became the slogan to which this encounter lay on.

Kokichi forcefully shook Shuichi’s cock, almost breathing in the limited air between them instead of focusing on the swollen cheeks. Cheeks that never had a rest and could never be.

With each glance and glaze of hand and/or lips, no slips happened.

Those same tears, the very same that Kokichi constantly fought to keep from streaming forth, but wasn’t it wonderful to feel something more than lust? More intimate?

Vulnerable to each other, nothing else to hide, the locking of hearts began as their body melded into one, with the thrusting combined simultaneously with the frenzied smooching and hicky production on now covered skin.

Lacing their tongues with every chance to go rapidly and down, down till breath left them both.

“You’re a naughty detective.” Kokichi chimed in using his bare feet to rub against the Detective’s balls finally reaching the maximum if minimal length to reach and take in that same cock. It wasn’t big but average, but thick it was. Thick and warm. Thick and juicy.

Swishing the backside and upside of his tongue, Shuichi didn’t suppress the hair pulling that came after, the yelling that only stemmed from the depths, the thousands of tears that only would drown the whole world.

“N-N-NISHISHI!”

So adorable and refreshing to hear Kokichi at the mercy of a shy but intelligent Ultimate Detective.

Spraying on them was the mixture of cum and those same tears from Shuichi and Kokichi for it seemed the Supreme Leader couldn’t contain his own excitement. It was raining it felt like but with only them together. Only them. Only them and collapsing on the side, Shuichi and Kokichi didn’t stop holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I totally didn’t make up that name. It’s a real name and a clever way to get around copyright back then ;3


End file.
